


Sharing is Caring

by The_Lady_Crane



Series: Among Friends [1]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Caught in the Act, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Freaky puffball-on-human sex, Friends With Benefits, I'm Going to Hell, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Marth is a slut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexy Times, Slash, Surprise Blowjob, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: Ike finds Marth and Meta Knight in quite a compromising position.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little stroke story that's been knocking around in my head for a while.

Ike was irritated. Smash Castle was quiet, nobody wanted to fight, and he couldn’t find his two companions anywhere. He hadn’t seen them since the night before, in fact, when they’d bid each other goodnight in the hallway leading to their bedrooms. Ike hadn’t stopped to see if they had gone into their own rooms, too tired from the day’s matches to focus on anything other than getting to his own bed. They had been absent from breakfast, though, and that was unusual.

“Hey!” Ike called suddenly, spotting Kirby in the courtyard. The pink ball looked up at him curiously as Ike walked over to him. “Have you seen Meta Knight or Marth anywhere?”

Kirby shook his head, and Ike sighed. Nobody he’d asked so far had seen any sign of them. He didn’t like being left out of the loop, and he kicked a rock as he crossed the path again.

Naturally he had missed the note taped to his door, finding it only when he gave up the search and went back to his room. “Oh, thanks, guys,” he muttered as he took the piece of paper embossed with Meta Knight’s symbol – leave it to the star warrior to have such a thing.

“Ike,

We have stepped out for some training. We’ll return before dinner. Forgive us for not inviting you along; we did not want to disturb you.

\--Marth”

Now Ike was even more irritated. Why would they go train without him? He thought he knew where they would go, so he set out immediately. He would show those jerks what disturbed him.

XXXXXX

“No!” A sharp cry rang out alongside the clash of steel against steel. Ike arrived on the scene just in time to hear something hit the wall. He crouched, holding still until he was sure nobody was heading his way. Then he stood and took a glimpse through one of the numerous holes left by some forgotten battle.

This was the fortress where the three of them had met so many years ago. It was a place they didn’t often return to, but they occasionally came here to train when the castle sparring grounds were occupied. Ike had had a feeling his companions would be here, and indeed they were. Meta Knight stood in the center of the ruined courtyard, Galaxia pointed at Marth, who was on his hands and knees in front of the star warrior. Falchion was lying in the dust right next to the wall. A low chuckle reached Ike’s ears, and he strained to listen.

“My point again, Your Highness. What shall I have you do this time?”

“Whatever it is, decide quickly or I’ll change my mind,” Marth said. “Where did my sword go, anyway?”

“No time to look now.” To Ike’s shock, Meta Knight reached out and grabbed Marth by the back of his head. The prince yelped, attempting to roll away but failing as Meta Knight gripped his mantle. Marth was dragged across the dusty stones, until Meta Knight reached the stairs leading up to the main hall. “Stand up.” The knight sat on the third step from the bottom as Marth stood on shaky legs. Ike frowned, wondering what they were playing at. He had never seen Meta Knight treat the prince so roughly. “Pants off.”

This was very concerning. Marth was indeed taking off his pants, and Ike didn’t know whether to find it humorous or disturbing. The prince turned around, now facing Ike’s hiding place as he knelt on all fours again.

“Shall I show mercy this time?” Meta Knight asked, and Marth shook his head. Ike couldn’t see what was happening, but he had a good idea as Meta Knight suddenly gripped Marth’s hips and shifted forward, making the prince’s eyes go wide as he cried out.

 _“This is unbelievable!”_ Ike thought, though he was watching it occur. Meta Knight was actually fucking Marth. Was that even possible? Did puffballs even have the right “equipment”? Apparently so, as Meta Knight was now humping Marth’s backside like a dog. From the look on Marth’s face, this was no pantomime. Whatever Meta Knight had going on down there, it was prompting the most adorable gasps and moans to tumble from Marth’s parted lips. His face was bright red, and his eyes misty as he gazed forward into space. Judging by Marth’s expression, Ike felt it was a safe bet to say that Meta Knight was well hung.

As he watched, he felt his own pants tighten. He pressed his legs closer together, simultaneously trying to quell his growing hard-on and trying to get some friction on it. This was so wrong. His two best friends at Smash Castle were not supposed to be boning each other, and he certainly wasn’t supposed to be watching – let alone getting off from watching. He braced himself against the wall with one hand, while the other tentatively pressed against the bulge in his crotch.

It was then that he realized the prince could see him. Marth was looking right at him, his eyes even wider and his pupils contracted in shock. They locked gazes, while Marth made wordless motions with his mouth, apparently at a loss for what to do. He reached back, trying to get Meta Knight’s attention, but Meta Knight wasn’t stopping.

“Keep clenching like that…” he muttered, his deep voice carrying over the paving stones.

“Me- Meta Knight…! AH! Ah, stop! Stop!”

Marth couldn’t believe that this was happening. Supporting himself on his arms and knees, he couldn’t cover his face. His pleas fell on deaf ears, perhaps mistaken for roleplay. Meta Knight’s cock swelled inside him, and he lost the ability to see straight as he was pounded mercilessly. What was the safe word? He couldn’t remember. The shame of doing this in front of Ike only doubled his pleasure, and he came with embarrassing swiftness, letting his voice out uninhibited.

Ike was similarly turned on by the wrongness of the entire situation, and his arousal grew to painful levels as Marth climaxed. The prince continued to utter pathetic whimpers as Meta Knight thrust over and over again. Each sound went straight to Ike’s groin, and he couldn’t help but moan when a primal growl signaled Meta Knight’s release. The mental image of cum dripping from Marth’s abused body was too much, and Ike stood up, walking through a large hole in the wall to join the two swordsmen.

“Ike…” Marth panted, seemingly too weak to move, and Meta Knight finally looked up, his eyes flashing a darker orange color for a moment.

Nobody spoke for a long while. Meta Knight had the presence of mind to pull out of Marth, but the prince remained on his hands and knees, staring at the ground with his cheeks bright red. Finally, Ike said, “So, uh… some training.”

“Forgive us our secrecy,” Meta Knight said. “The prince and I come here to relieve tensions that both of us accumulate over time.”

“I can see that. But why not just do it in your rooms?”

“The prince is quite… vocal,” Meta Knight said. “When we do this, we don’t like to hold back. That is the point of this exercise.”

“So, does this mean you two are dating or something?”

Marth and Meta Knight exchanged glances, the prince’s blush deepening. “We’re still not sure about that,” Meta Knight said. “We both came here a few months ago, separately, to work out some frustration. It was then that I found the prince...”

“Please, don’t…” Marth said quietly.

Meta Knight paused for a moment. “… He and I share compatible mindsets. He has a need to be dominated; I, a need to conquer. We come here when the urge becomes unbearable, and we need to act out our desires.”

“I get it,” Ike said. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. What happens here stays here.”

“Thank you, Ike…” Marth sighed, still averting his gaze.

Ike glanced at Meta Knight. The puffball was watching him with burning green eyes, glaring, almost challenging him. As they looked at each other, Meta Knight’s eyes flickered to Marth for just a fraction of a second.

Ike’s throat went dry. Meta Knight knew what was on his mind. He raised an eyebrow, and Meta Knight nodded slowly. Ike grinned. This was going to be interesting.

“I can’t believe you’d do something like this, Your Highness,” Ike said, and Marth looked stricken. “I mean, I’m not gonna tell, but as long as you’re free…”

“Huh?” Marth looked up to find Ike’s erection in his face. “Ah, wait! I’m not…!”

“We have been unfair to Ike,” Meta Knight said, sitting back with his eyes fixed on the mercenary. “I think you need to apologize to him.”

“Have you gone completely- AH!” A harsh smack against Marth’s bare backside had him biting his tongue.

“We agreed that while we are on these grounds, I am in charge. You must bear the punishment for both of us, whatever Ike decides that to be.”

It was so strange to see Marth taking orders like this, but the prince dutifully opened his mouth and moved forward to accept Ike’s straining member. Ike groaned, reaching down to dig his fingers in Marth’s hair, as impossibly soft lips and a velvety tongue began working their magic. “Uugh… You’re too… good at this…” Ike managed to say, bucking his hips a little as Marth took him in deeper.

“He’s had a lot of practice,” Meta Knight said. He was leaning back against the stairs, apparently well at ease, observing as Marth’s ass moved back and forth with the motions of his head. The prince was really going at it. Meta Knight was pleased with his performance, and so was Ike. The mercenary was already flushed, gripping Marth’s hair and thrusting into his mouth with abandon.

Marth swallowed Ike’s entire length with practiced ease, finding it longer but a bit thinner than Meta Knight’s. He focused on breathing when he could, letting the rest come naturally as Ike began to thrust forward. Ike had never been sucked off like this before. The feeling of Marth’s throat around him, gulping him down, proved to be too much. He shuddered and let out a guttural cry as he came, pulling a little too roughly on Marth’s hair but surprised to find that Marth took everything in stride. Not a drop escaped when the prince pulled back, all traces licked away. He was nothing if not tidy, even in sexual matters.

Ike fell to the ground, defeated. “Damn!” he panted, wiping sweat from his forehead. They hadn’t been at it that long at all, but he felt as if he’d run a mile.

“ _M- Metanaito-kyou, onegai…_ ” Marth whimpered, waving his hips and avoiding Ike’s gaze. It was embarrassing to be seen like this, but now that Ike knew, Marth couldn’t keep himself contained.

“Tell me what you want,” Meta Knight said. Ike could see that something was growing out of the skin between his legs. It was large and rounded at the tip, and perfectly smooth. The mercenary had to quickly glance away when Meta Knight noticed him staring.

“I… _Metanaito-kyou,_ I can’t!”

“You will if you want me to do anything.”

“How cruel…” Marth sighed.

“Tell him,” Ike said, taking the prince’s chin in his fingers and turning his face up so their eyes could meet. “I wanna see the real you. Don’t stop on my account.”

Marth bit his lower lip, and bowed his head. “Please… I want you to… f… fuck me…”

“Louder.”

“I want you to fuck me!” Marth shouted, turning around and pressing against Meta Knight with a ferocity Ike had never seen outside of battle. “I want you to flip me onto my back, spread my legs, and treat me like a whore!”

Meta Knight was certainly a man of action, and he wasted no time on words. He pushed Marth onto the ground, the layer of sand acting as a cushion as the knight proceeded to fulfill the prince’s request. Marth gripped his own cape beneath him, emitting a high-pitched whine as he was invaded once again. Ike stood back and watched, impressed by how well Marth could take it.

“Ah… Aaaah! Nnnh!” The prince really wasn’t holding back. He looked up at Ike with an expression that could only be described as wanton. Ike could feel his cock reacting, coming to life again as the prospect of another blowjob came to mind. Maybe Meta Knight would even let Ike take a turn with Marth’s ass. That thought really interested Ike. He knelt and reached down so he could pull Marth’s arms above his head, pinning them to the ground as Meta Knight picked up the pace a little.

“Naughty little royal,” Ike said, smirking at the shocked look on Marth’s face. “You like that? Bet you’d never had a real man before him.”

“Nnnh! Yah! I- I don’t…! AH!”

“How does it feel? You’re taking it so deep, I can almost see how full you are.” The mercenary leaned down to capture the prince’s lips in a kiss, sealing off his cries for a moment. “Does he always fuck you like this?”

“Nnh! AH! Aaaaah! Y- yes!”

“You want me to go next?”

“Yes!” Marth was almost in tears now. Meta Knight was thrusting so hard it looked like the prince was bouncing on his cock. Low grunts were coming from behind the mask, and Ike noticed for the first time that Meta Knight’s eyes were slowly turning a bright shade of purple. That was a new one.

“Want both of us to take you?” Ike whispered next to Marth’s ear. “I come from the front, he takes the back, and we both spread you wide open… Fuck you so hard you can’t walk for days…”

“Yaa! _Ikuuuuuu_!” Marth’s back arched as he came, though his shirt covered his erection. Meta Knight didn’t stop, continuing to slam into the prince even as he writhed in the throes of ecstasy. The knight allowed himself to tumble over the edge shortly after, as Marth’s body pulsed around him and as his weak cries escaped with every inward push. He gripped Marth’s thighs as he pressed as deeply as he could, adding to the sticky mess left inside from their first round. Ike noticed that his eyes had gone purple again, glowing brightly until they were almost white.

Meta Knight withdrew, his cock shrinking back into its hiding place as he threw his cape out behind him. Ike released the prince and Meta Knight circled around, helping Marth to sit up and allowing him to lean against him. “Are you alright, Your Highness?” Meta Knight murmured, and Marth nodded, pressing his heated face against the cool metal of Meta Knight’s pauldron.

“Uh… you sure I’m not interrupting anything… you know… special?” Ike asked.

Meta Knight and Marth remained silent, and Ike got the uncomfortable feeling that perhaps there was more to this than raw lust. He didn’t want to pry, though. If they were OK with having him here, he was more than OK with participating. “So, have you guys just been out here screwing each other?” he asked to diffuse the tension.

“We’ve been sparring for the better part of the day,” Marth said, still pressed against Meta Knight’s shoulder while the knight wrapped his cape protectively around him. “Whoever wins decides what we do.”

“The prince is partial to bondage,” Meta Knight said. “I prefer to simply have my way out here in the open.”

“So, you really don’t mind me being here?”

“I was afraid you would think… badly of us,” Marth said.

“I have suggested asking if you’d like to join us, but the prince insisted that we keep it a secret.”

“Well, now that I know… can I have a turn with him?”

The suggestion didn’t appear to sit well with Meta Knight, but he nodded all the same. “If the prince says you may, then I won’t stop you.”

“Ah, it’s alright…” Marth and Meta Knight looked at each other for a moment, wordless understanding passing between them. “I trust you, Ike.”

“As do I,” Meta Knight said.

“Should you rest a bit first?” Ike asked. Though he was already raring to go again, Marth looked a bit worn out.

“Don’t let him fool you. He has more than adequate stamina,” Meta Knight said. “However, we should probably get out of the sun.”

The three made their way into the fortress after Marth retrieved Falchion, Meta Knight carrying the prince’s pants so they couldn’t be put back on. It was one of the rules he had set up when he’d won, he explained, though Marth protested that he’d come up with that just now. Marth held the hem of his shirt down to cover himself, blushing as they walked through the hall and up a flight of stairs.

The room they entered looked like a barracks of some kind. There were beds lined up along two opposite walls, though two of them had been pushed together at the end. The sheets on these beds looked clean, and there was a large blue blanket thrown over them. Ike thought it looked familiar, and when he examined it he saw that the insignia of Master Hand was woven into one corner.

There were other things here, as well. A small bedside table bore folded clothes, and another held an empty basin. Meta Knight left the two humans in the room for a moment, returning with a pitcher of water and three cups balanced on top of each other.

“Huh. You’ve just made yourselves at home here,” Ike remarked while Marth sat down on the bed.

“Thank you…” the prince mumbled, taking a cup of water and drinking deeply. To Ike, he said, “We’ve been coming here for a while. Sorry we kept it from you…”

“No, I really do understand,” Ike said, accepting a cup gratefully. Though the temperature outside was cool enough, it was a very dry climate. “So, what happens now?”

“Well, you said you wanted to…” Marth glanced at the bed, blushing.

“You sure you don’t mind? Aw, what am I saying…” Ike shook his head. This was so weird. His interest had started to flag as he’d thought more and more about the situation. This just wasn’t something people did, he thought. It was awkward to casually discuss sex with two friends like this, especially when it was apparent that they had something more going on.

All doubt threw itself out the window when Marth stood up and undressed. Ike had never actually seen him fully nude, even when they went to the bath together. The prince’s body was strong and lean, his skin pale and smooth. His hips were gently curved, just enough to provide a good grip. Ike imagined holding onto him, imagined how well his hands would fit around his waist. The mercenary’s penis seemed to nod in agreement, nudging against the inside of his pants eagerly.

Marth glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, and Ike nearly lost all control. For someone so prim and proper, the prince could give the most alluring “come hither” look. Ike caught Meta Knight’s eye, and the knight simply nodded. He seemed to know what Ike was thinking, and he wholeheartedly agreed. They were two lucky sons of bitches.

Ike cleared his throat and divested himself of his armor, laying it on one of the unused beds. He knelt on the larger bed next to Marth, who reached up to stroke the side of his face as he lay back, pulling Ike with him. Suddenly the mercenary was nervous, not sure what to do. Should he kiss Marth? Would that be too much? It hadn’t seemed like anything special earlier, but with the prince all to himself it was a different matter. Last time, Meta Knight had been drilling him into the ground.

Marth seemed to read his apprehension, and reached down to cup Ike’s bulge. Ike groaned, leaning down to bury his nose in the crook of Marth’s neck. Breathing in the prince’s gentle scent, he began thrusting into Marth’s hand, allowing his teeth to graze smooth skin as Marth squeezed him expertly.

Meta Knight seemed content to watch, moving to sit on the other side of the bed. Ike humped a little faster, then stilled himself as Marth pulled his erection out. “You’re… not into foreplay, are you?” Ike asked.

“I don’t mind, if you want to…”

Ike grinned, reaching up to take a nipple between his fingers. “Ya!” Marth gripped his shoulder with his unoccupied hand, his cheeks tinted pink.

“Meta Knight doesn’t do much of this, does he?” Ike nipped at Marth’s earlobe, sucking on it gently before biting down on the space below it.

“Nnnn… Ah… No…” It was getting harder to work with Ike’s erection, and Marth’s fingers began stalling now and then as Ike licked a trail down to his chest.

“I’m not normally that into it, but I like those noises you’re making.” The mercenary licked a sensitive nub, then sucked on it hard. Marth whimpered, his hand now completely still. “Hmmm… I could listen to you all day…”

Meta Knight watched as Ike worked Marth into a frenzy. He had never paid much attention to the twin circles on Marth’s chest, but he made a mental note to try it out sometime. The reaction they inspired was very promising. In no time, Marth had his arms wrapped around Ike’s neck as Ike’s hand did something between Marth’s legs that Meta Knight couldn’t see. Whatever it was, the prince was responding enthusiastically.

“Nnaaaaaaah…” a long moan signaled that Ike was working his fingers into Marth’s tight entrance (it was a sound that Meta Knight knew well). There was still plenty of semen to ease the way, and Ike only tested the waters before angling himself and jumping right in. He thrust inside halfway, prompting a yelp from Marth, and then withdrew, teasing the entrance with his cockhead until Marth was moving his hips, begging for more.

He repeated this a few times, going in a bit deeper with every inward movement, until there was only a bit left. Then he grabbed Marth’s waist – pleased to find that his hands indeed fit very well around it – and thrust all the way in. “IYA!” Marth cried, clinging to Ike as he was suddenly filled. Ike groaned as Marth clenched around him. The prince’s nails were digging into his back, and his legs were wrapped around the mercenary’s waist, holding him inside at the deepest point. The wavering cry Marth let out spurred Ike on, and he began thrusting again almost right away.

“God, Marth, you’re amazing!” Ike groaned. “You really like this, don’t you? Aaah, I can feel you pulling me in… Hng! You’re… aah… taking it all…”

Marth was holding him close, and he muffled his own cries against Ike’s shoulder. It was intense, as it always was. Meta Knight and Ike were very different, he realized as Ike’s cock started to twitch deep within him. Meta Knight’s penis was smooth, but the head was quite large and it felt like a battering ram when it stretched him. Ike wasn’t as big, but Marth could feel every ridge and vein rubbing against him. He had become addicted to the feeling of Meta Knight’s lovemaking, and he felt that he could quickly grow to crave Ike, as well.

“You want me to cum inside?” Ike panted, feeling his climax approaching. He was holding off as well as he could, but the way Marth was moving beneath him, the noises he was making… Meta Knight must have nerves of steel to last more than a few seconds, Ike thought.

“Nnh… Pl- please…”

“Heh… So polite… for a slut…” Marth gasped, clinging to Ike even harder. “Oh, you like it when I call you that? Want me to call you… hn… a slut?”

Meta Knight smirked under his mask. Ike had discovered Marth’s Achilles heel – the prince loved to be talked to like this.

“Ah…! Ah! Ike!”

“Gonna cum for me? I don’t… ah… even have to touch you… hn… up front…! You’re get- ah, getting off just like this! Go ah- ahead, cum like a little whore…!”

“Ah, AH! NYAAAAAH!”

“GAH!” Ike couldn’t hold back any longer, pulled along by Marth’s orgasm. This was better than the first one, sending fiery tendrils up his spine and heating up his face and chest. He felt Marth’s release hit his abdomen as he flooded the prince with his own essence, thrusting a few more times to deposit all of it. When he pulled out it was with extreme reluctance, and Marth whimpered at the loss, lying with his forearm thrown over his face.

Ike sat back, still between Marth’s spread legs. “Wow…” he panted, wiping his forehead. Meta Knight offered another drink of water to both of them, and the mercenary settled comfortably on the foot of the bed, tucking his spent member back into his pants. The prince curled up on his side and pulled the blanket up over his shoulders to cover himself.

“Hope I didn’t… uh… intrude or anything,” Ike said.

“If it’s you, I don’t mind sharing,” Meta Knight said, sitting beside Marth and stroking his hair. “That was quite a performance, though.”

Marth glanced back, and smiled when he saw the little lump between Meta Knight’s legs. “Feeling a bit neglected?” he asked, and Meta Knight leaned back against a pillow, groaning as Marth turned to take him in his mouth.

It was strangely comfortable, Ike thought, sitting there as Marth worked Meta Knight’s cock to full attention. The things Marth could do with his tongue were amazing, and Ike now knew it firsthand. Meta Knight’s eyes were mere slits of light shining through the visor of his mask, his fists balled up in the covers as Marth’s head bobbed up and down.

Ike watched in amazement as Marth took it all down his throat, Meta Knight grunting as he involuntarily thrust upward. When the star warrior came, there wasn’t any evidence as Marth rose up. If Ike hadn’t been utterly spent, he would have asked for another helping as well.

Sated for now, the three swordsmen lay on the bed, forming a triangle. “So, was this a one-time thing?” Ike asked after a while.

“Would you like to be invited back?” Meta Knight asked.

“If you’ll let me. I don’t wanna come between you two, if you’ve got a thing going on.”

“Let’s keep our options open,” Marth said, startling Ike. He thought the prince had fallen asleep, from the serene look on his face. “Sir Meta Knight and I… we’ve been doing this for a while. How I feel about both of you is different, but you’re both very important to me…” Ike felt his face heating up, and he looked up at the ceiling. “Perhaps I do have feelings for Sir Meta Knight, but… I’m not opposed to doing this with you, too. Only because it’s you, Ike.”

“I, too, have no objections,” Meta Knight said. “The three of us have been through much together.”

Ike laughed, unable to contain himself. “What’s a few blowjobs among friends, right?” His little joke lightened the mood a bit. “Seriously, though, I don’t wanna come between you. Just say something if I get in the way.”

Meta Knight nodded, and Ike knew that he understood his intentions. He wasn’t one for romance (in fact, he wasn’t even that into guys). He didn’t have any plans to take Marth away from the knight. Even though they denied it, Ike had sensed a subtle change in vibrations between them – something that had been occurring since the day they met. Marth and Meta Knight were close, but he knew they would never leave him behind. He sighed, content, and stretched across the two beds.

Hopefully there would be many more days spent in the ruined old fort. He was looking forward to it.


End file.
